The Servant of the Daughter of the Shinigami
by Kokuryu and Kiba
Summary: Verios Chaos, or later named Kurushimi Zetsubou was born from a demon/youkai father and a human mother. He became the servant of The Shinigami and friends of his daughter, Shi Shinigami or Shi Shiori. Receiving a mission from him, he must spy on three people that may be a threat to the world, both his and theirs. Slightly AU FemNaruto FemSasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **I do not have a Beta, nor am I looking for one.**

 **This is my first story, hope you forgive my mistakes.**

* * *

The Shinigami sat down in its throne with a grumpy expression... even if it was only bones, he knew his father enough to tell if he's in a bad mood.

 _"Another bad day, Master?"_ Shinigami glared at his daughter's friend for even asking that, _"I'll take that as a yes."_

 _ **"That mortal was lucky. Contracting me using the**_ _ **ShikiFūjin**_ _ **requires him to forfeit his soul and by extension, his life once the sealing is completed."**_ Shinigami said, _ **"However, for birthing the chosen one, I had decided to pardon this requirement. I took something dear to their family in return."**_

 _"What did you seal?"_ He asked, "It must've been immensely powerful for them to summon you."

 _ **"You are rather curious today, Verios,"**_ Shinigami said, _**"I sealed the**_ _ **Kyuubi."**_

 _"I am merely concerned for my master,"_ Verios bowed, _"I must excuse myself, I believe someone is calling for me."_

He walked out of the throne room and headed for the training grounds, he remembered the last time he saw the Demon Fox Queen. Shaking his head from the somewhat painful memories he was glad that she was sealed once again... this was the third time if he wasn't mistaken.

In the private training ground Shinigami has provided for him and her daughter, Shi, to train for something he had no knowledge about. Nevertheless he was grateful... being the son of a low level demon and a human, he was ostracized and they sometimes even brutally beat him, his life was something like the Jinchuriki's he had heard when scavenging to put it short.

 _"Hey!"_ He looked up from his pondering to see a platinum blonde haired girl that reached her feet while some shorter strands are tied into braids. She had piercing azure eyes and a clear porcelain-like complexion, despite the raging fire that always accompanied her, _"Wait up!"_

 _"Shi,"_ He said, _"What are you doing here?"_

Shi Shinigami was the only daughter of the Shinigami and the unnamed demon, despite this she looked like a normal human girl with barely noticeable horns.

Shi stopped running next to him and smiled, _"I got sick waiting for you! I thought something happened!"_

He rubbed his raven hair in irritation," _You don't have to, I can handle myself... it's how I survived my first years."_

 _"Well, I'm your friend!"_ She pouted, _"And as you're friend I have a right to worry for you! Oh, Daddy told me to give you this letter."_

 _'Master?'_ He thought, _"... I can't read."_

 _"What?!"_ For all the time she knew him, she had never thought he never knew how to read! Then how does he do those bounties, he was so fond of?

 _"You didn't have to be so loud,"_ Verios sighed, _"And_ _Leviathan always read then to me."_

 _"Reads what?!"_ Did he read her mind?! Was his parent _not_ just some low level demon? Or was he a low level demon with mind reading powers?!

 _"It was rather clear on your face,"_ He pointed out, _"If you don't mind; read it for me would you?"_

 _"Uh, sure."_

" _Verios Chaos, in 5 years you are to spy on an possible future threat in the realm of humans. While there you are to be named Kurushimi Zetsubo, I will tell you on who they are after five years... I recommend you enjoy what time with Shi you have left... This is not a request._ "

 _"What?!"_ Shi shouted, _"What is Daddy thinking?! I object to this! Verios, don't do this! I'm sure I can convince him to make someone else do it!"_

 _"Unfortunately,"_ He signed, _"It seems that I have no choice. I'll meet you at the usual place." 'Seems like Master also wants me out of here... should've expected it... I wonder how long until Shi do this too?'_

Verios walked with his hands in pocket through the city as he made his way where he, Shi and Leviathan mainly hung out, that being the training fields, one that was given to them by the Shinigami. As he took his time walking to the training fields, every demon and demoness he passed glared at him with hate and would've move to pummel him if not for the daughter of the Shinigami walking beside him.

Verios walked in silence, raising his hood to conceal his face. It took a while to get there, but after thirty minutes of walking and detours, courtesy of Shi getting lost, they have finally arrived. The remaining luck he had would have it, they were not the only ones there.

"Verios!" Said the only other demoness that isn't part god, a girl around the same age a Verios and Shi. She was of average height for her age (5) her long sapphire hair was tied into a ponytail with some bangs framing her cute face a bit, the girl's crimson eyes locking into him. She smiled, showing her sharper than possible canines. _"How are you?"_

This was Leviathan, descendant of the legendary Leviathan and daughter of the successor... all their names were Leviathan by the way.

Shi smiled an uneasy one, _"We're... doing well, you?"_ She replied as they walked forward, her eyes sometimes glancing at the training ground. Her daddy made it look like the ones humans used, though she never went to the human world, her eyes dimmed a little when she remembered what he made Verios do. They had barely any time to hang out at it is!

The training field she and her friends favored, though it was more of a like in Verios' case, was pretty plain, with flat grass land look to it, though there were several boulders surrounding the large field in a circular pattern.

Verios suddenly got down on the ground and did his usual routine of exercises.

 _"I'm doing well too,"_ Leviathan said in amusement, _"He's not usually like that? Even when he gets beaten he treats it like nothing and walks away."_

 _"It's... complicated," Shi said, "Not really, but Daddy will make Verios leave us in 5 years to spy on a future threat. He also said to enjoy what time he had left with us."_

 _"You think, he might make Verios leave the Underworld forever?"_ Leviathan asked, _"I don't doubt it, but will you do it? We would miss you."_

 _"I have too,"_ He paused to respond, _"Master's orders are absolute, unless I make someone else my Master I can't deny anything he makes me do."_

 _"Make one with me,"_ Leviathan offered and Shi offered.

They looked at each other in surprise, more shock on Leviathan's side, and they then got into an argument Verios automatically tuned them out as he focused on his training.

He's feeling something interesting might happen if he goes with the flow in this mission, that was the reason on why he even agreed... what he said before was true but this was mainly the only reason.

* * *

He was surprised on how fast five years passed hell he even dared to say yesterday he just had Shi read him the mission.

 _"Today's the day..."_ He silently said to himself, _"I have to hurry, I don't want them stopping me... or following me."_

Over the years, the hybrid has grown up quite a bit, with his hair being a bit spikier than he was a kid in addition of a different style. Being a demon baby fat automatically melts once he reaches the age of ten, he had grown quite a bit on the tall side, standing at an above average height for a human child, but below average for a demon.

Right now, Verios was planning on going to the Shinigami's palace for the mission. His plan was to get there fast and get out even faster and start the mission without Shi and Leviathan catching him.

 _"And where do you think you're going?!"_ So why? Why did they have to meet him as he exited the alley he slept in fact, how did they even know where he was? He never stayed in one place for too long, _"Verios get back here this instant!"_

 _'Tartarus_ _is that way,'_ He glanced behind him and weighed his chances... they were not so good. Both of them were faster than him, but he knew the layout well... but, Shi has that thing that tracks him wherever he goes so shaking them off is out of the window.

When an idea came to him, he felt like stabbing himself for his stupidity. Gathering what humans calls 'chakra' to the shadows he ran straight into one and vanished.

 _"Damn_ _that Shadow Sneak of his!"_ Shi punched the wall Verios had disappeared into, she only wanted to say something to him and now they will never get the chance.

 _"Come on! If we hurry I think we can make it,"_ Leviathan said, she looked at the girl which really haven't changed that much, growing a bit taller and more womanly.

 _"Right!"_

* * *

 _ **"Step into the circle, and are you sure? Shi could be a**_ _ **very good companion and**_ __ _ **will be someone to aid you well... in every way."**_ Shinigami offered.

 _"I am sure,"_

 _ **"Very well then, you're target is**_ _ **Uzumaki-Namikaze**_ _ **Natsume and Uchiha**_ _ **Satsuki**_ _ **and**_ _ **Sasuke. I sense they have the potential to either end this world, or save it... both bad outcomes to ours with the saving the less worse."**_

He brought up some pictures on what they are now.

 _ **"You are to stay in the shadows and observe them, participate in their lives as you see fit. I will provide you with the required necessities and the language they speak."**_

 _ **"Now step into the circle so that I may transport you to the human realm, your destination us the Hidden Leaf Village or**_ _ **Konoha**_ _ **in the Fire Country."**_

Doing exactly that he saw the glyph begin to light up until it was so blinding that he could not see anything, despite his enhanced vision.

Suddenly he felt two people slam themselves into his back, his eyes widened when he saw the platinum blonde hair and the sapphire hair that soon followed.

 _ **"As expected,"**_ Shinigami said, _**"Shi... you chose him over the whole Underworld? And**_ _ **Leviathan... I have no words... Verios, or**_ _ **Zetsubo... Shi...**_ _ **Leviathanv**_ _ **will never return. This is a one way trip to the realm of the living."**_

 _ **"Leviathan... someone get me her mother, while the other two are impossible to get back unless faced with death once again. She and her family are the only ones that can traverse the living and the dead world at certain conditions."**_

 _"Sir!"_ A demon that had been maintaining the teleportation circle shouted, _"There have been some unexpected changes due to your daughter's and lady_ _Leviathan's_ _sudden arrival!"_

 _ **"What? Explain."**_

 _"Yes, sir! The changes are that they have been sent forward in time, approximately, three years from now!_

* * *

"Ahhh!" The teleportation _must've_ had some sort of malfunction because she was sure Dad would never sent Verios high into the air where he had no chance of surviving. She felt something cover her form in a firm hold and when she opened her eyes she saw Verios holding her and was somehow slowing their fall drastically.

"H-h-how?!" Shi shouted in his ear, "How are you?!"

On a side note Leviathan had little problem with the air as her form of the Leviathan was a dragon.

Leviathan's are from the line of the original and have always been a wide array of creatures ranging from a giant fish to a dragon like their Leviathan.

"Over there!" Leviathan pointed to a monument that had four carvings in them, "Hurry we don't have a lot of altitude." She may be a dragon but as her age proves she could only glide and not truly fly like the original.

Verios seeing that he was lower than her and doubted that he would reach their desired destination he tossed Shi to Leviathan, who barely caught her, and shouted, "I'll meet you there! Then we'll have a long, nice talk!"

She or Shi would've said more, but a sudden gust of wind blew them farther away from him.

Verios groaned when he felt his shadow kite break bits by bit, this was also another reason why he gave Shi to Leviathan... this technique was far, vary far from being mastered and with a final crack... he became one with the skies once again.

* * *

A young blonde haired girl could be found inside of her small room on the second floor, she was sitting on the windowsill her eyes glued to the private training ground in their back yard. Her eyes weren't fixated with the training grounds itself, rather the four figures within it. He moved out of the shadows and onto the roof top so she could see more clearly and perhaps learn a few things that she could practice on her own later. After all, her parents refused to teach her anything beyond unlocking her chakra and they were still actively taught her older siblings.

The girl's figure could now be seen. She had blood red hair hair with the end being slightly wavy and two cold grey eyes. She stood at a below average height for a ten-year old girl. She had two barely visible whisker marks on each sides of her face. This girl was none other than Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsume.

If you concentrate from where Natsume is staring you'll find them along with their parents in the distance. Yes, they were quite a distance away, but she was given incredible eyesight, she suspected it to be the resident Kyuubi chakra that she inherited from her mother when she was born. It seemed to have fused with her eyes.

At the training ground was the two older sister of Natsume with their mother, Uzumaki-Namikaze Kushina and their father, Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato. Otherwise known as the Red-Hot Habanero and the Yondaime Hokage respectively.

Before them was the aforementioned sisters, Uzumaki-Namikaze Mito and Uzumaki-Namikaze Narumi, trying and failing at tree climbing because of their terrible chakra control of the Yin and Yang chakra respectively. And what did she get? She got the good-for-nothing chakra entity herself.

 **"I heard that, brat!"**

'I meant for you to!"

The one furthest to the left was Mito, who had silky red hair like their mother and her that went down to mid-back and deep violet eyes. She was extremely beautiful for a girl that is of ten years of age, she had the yin chakra.

The on in the furthest to the right was Narumi, sun kissed blonde hair that reached her mid-back and deep blue eyes, also extremely beautiful for a girl with ten years of age, she had the yang chakra.

Natsume had seen enough after seeing their mother and father smother and congratulate them for even making a small amount of progress.

Grabbing a pouch of shuriken and kunai off her dresser, don't ask where she got them, and left her barren room which only contained the essentials. She had decided to go to a secluded training ground for her own training.

* * *

Natsume stood in a clearing not too far away from the Uchiha Compound. She liked this place for its tranquility and silence it was very unlikely for anyone, less her parent, to catch her while training.

 _'From what I see,_ _Kaa-san_ _used chakra to walk up the tree. I'm guessing I need to figure out the amount of chakra needed, if I use too much chakra I'll be blown away and too little I won't stick.'_

She looked at the tree, determination clear in her eyes pulled out a kunai to mark her progress. She began to gather chakra and sprinted.

* * *

Verios was falling, that was for certain and he can make another Shadow Kite to slow his fall but the chakra exhaustion would make him unconscious... those cost a _lot_ of chakra and his control was mediocre at best. Looking below him, he saw what humans called 'sakura tree' and a girl tree climbing up it... he hoped she was a nice girl and would help some unconscious guy she had no knowledge of... he really hoped she would.

Gathering what chakra he had left he had his last Shadow Kite for the last time before embracing unconsciousness.

Natsume saw that a shadow was gradually getting bigger, looking up she saw a kite of some sort, upon closer inspection she saw that it was made of shadows; she thought only the Nara clan could use shadows and that was only for immobilization as far as she knows, which isn't much.

Back to the situation at hand at first the shadow was looking fine, but a moment after it started to break apart. Natsume was too busy watching it break apart than seeing the boy that was hanging from it fall and make a crater which he made upon impact.

She snapped out of her current state and rushed to the guy that fell, luckily he didn't fall that far from her so she got to him quiet quickly. She was shocked to see a boy around her age laid inside of a crater bigger than a medium sized boulder.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Natsume gasped, "Hang on! I'll take you to the-"

"No... need," Verios groaned, he had more chakra than he thought he did, "I'm Kurushimi Zetsubou, you?"

"How are you?!" No human her age could survive that high of a fall, "Wha- Oh, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsume. Why were you falling and what was that shadow?"

 _'If my memory serves, this girl is a target, the one with the Kyuubi if he wasn't mistaken.'_

"The shadow was my kekkei genkai," To tell the truth, he actually didn't know where it came from. His mother wasn't a kunoichi with a kekkei genkai and his father sure as hell didn't have the power to manipulate shadows. He asked The Shinigami, but even he didn't know where it came from. nevertheless he practiced with it and became quite good at it.

He tried to teach Shi that but the result was a pissed off princess and a very burnt training field. So it can't be a hiden. He felt something crawl up his spine when he remembered what Shi's father did to her when he found out, keeping living grass and trees in the underworld is no easy task even for the Shinigami.

"A kekkei genkai? I never heard of where one can make shapes with shadows, the Nara clan have something similar but I don't think that's one," She said, "I still don't get why you were falling though."

"Long story short some stuff happened and I was sent to the skies." He shrugged, "Me and my friends were separated while we were up there, I think they landed somewhere on that mountain."

"Damn, you must've been sent pretty high up." She said, "Come on, I'll help you get there, you must be new here right? Then that must mean you don't know you're way around here right?"

"That much is true, wait, what? Will you really do that? to a boy you just met no less," He asked,

"No problem," She smiled, "Besides, I was heading there myself."

"Thanks, Natsume."

Zetsubou took a step forward before something akin to an animal's growl was heard. Natsume took a few kunai in case a threat appeared, until another growl was heard, this time the location from where it cam became clear.

"Uhmmm..." She blushed, "Can we... eat first? I... haven't eaten yet."

"Same," He said, "Where to?"

"There's a ramen place that my family likes," She said, "The ramen there isn't half-bad too."

"... Ra...men?" All his life in the underworld and the time he spent in the secret library which Shinigami had only allowed him entrance to... have not contained the dish called ramen.

"You don't know?" She asked, "You're not from anywhere around here aren't you?"

"No, not even close," He admitted, "I'm from somewhere some people can't go without meeting a certain condition."

"Oh, can you tell me about it while we walk?" She asked, "And I'll tell you about Konoha."

"Are you sure?" He asked the underworld really isn't something he could freely talk about and he doubt that he could say half-truths without Kyuubi noticing the underworld, "Where I come from isn't the... most friendly of places."

"Yeah, I'm sure," She smiled, "Oh, hey we're already here. We walked faster than I thought, or maybe it was closer than I remembered."

Ichiraku Ramen her older sisters' favorite spot in the whole village. As their shop's name said they serve ramen here. It was a small restaurant.

"Choose one, I'll pay for you."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can pay for my own," To prove his point he took a wallet that looked like an wolf's fang and pulled out some ryo enough to pay for one meal, "How about I pay for yours, I have enough to spare and I have to do something to repay you."

"Really?!" She was really running low on funds and her parents always forget to give her allowance, "Thanks."

"Two miso ramen here please!"

Zetsubou poke at the noodles with a puzzled expression on his face and slowly brought up some noodles to his mouth, "... I don't like it."

"It's not that bad," She giggled, "By the way, how old are you? Are you going to the academy?"

"I'm ten," He said, "Academy?"

"The academy the Nidaime Senju Tobirama built it for military purposes and for kids that want to be a ninja, be it civilian or from a clan."

"Oh, are attending?" He asked, "You look like you want to be a ninja for a purpose, not just to protect this... village."

"Yeah, I started five years ago! If you ever decide to enroll, I promise I'll help you!"

"... I'll think about it."

"Rea-"  
"Hey!"

A voice Natsume was all too familiar with was heard, "Narumi look, it's our loser of a sister!"

"Natsume, how about you treat your older sisters a meal?" She requested, "And who is this?"

"A friend," Zetsubou said shocking the Uzumaki-Namikaze family members especially Natsume, "Is there a problem?"

"..."

"Well?" He asked, "This ramen really isn't any good... Natsume once you finish yours let's go."

Natsume nodded and stood up, "I already did."

Mito tried to stop them, but something about the boy made her tremble in fear, "W-what?"

* * *

"Hey," Natsume started, "Did you... mean that? About me being your friend."

"Was I mistaken?" He asked, "We could stop,"

"No, no, no! I'm fine with it," She stuttered, "More than fine actually."

* * *

"Where is he?!" Shi began to pace after five minutes of waiting for their raven haired friend, "It's been hours and still no sign of him!"

"Calm down," Leviathan yawned, "Didn't you have a tracker on him?"

"It got lost when we got transported," Shi groaned, "Can't you fly around then come back here with him?!"

"I already told you, I can't fly," She said, "Not now, not ever!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!"

"Oh, there he is,"

"Where?!" The spiritual flames that followed her around became yellow with excitement and relief, "Veri- mphf!"

"Shh! There's someone with him," Leviathan whispered, "While we're here his name is Zetsubou not Verios, remember that!"

"I know! I know!" Shi yelled, "Hey, Zetsubou!"

"Shi," He smiled, "I'm alright here, and thanks for your help, Natsume."

"You're very much welcome," She smiled, "I'll see you later!"

Zetsubou watched her head to the fourth head that was carved on the mountain and just sat there, watching the sunset.

"You've kept us waiting!" Shi pouted, "Who's she?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsume," He said, "And was watching her pace while waiting for me entertaining, Leviathan?"

"Very," She giggled, "You should've seen it, her flames were constantly flickering and the faces she made were hilarious, but listening to her rant for hours on end was irritating."

Shi pouted, "Hey! I was really worried, you know. This village may have a happy and friendly vibe to it, but I can feel that it was only a mask!"

Zetsubou ignored her in favor of looking at the sunset, "Its getting dark, we have to find an somewhere to stay the night soon."

"I think I saw some when we were heading here..." He muttered to himself.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Shi asked, "Let's go already!"

"Hold you're horses," Zetsubou sighed, "We have no clue where to find one and no idea on how much it costs."

"Leviathan what do you s- Leviathan? Where did you go?" The sapphire haired girl that was standing behind them had disappeared with no trace on where she went, the grass swayed peacefully with the wind and the only thing they found was her ribbon, but that doesn't tell them where she went. They do know that she is missing no though.

"She was right here just a second ago," Shi muttered her flames changing into the color of purple, "Oh well, she could just join us later, come on! Let's look for one! I'm sure we can find one."

Her purple flames changed to red.

"Wait," A voice Shi wasn't familiar with said, "I can help you with that."

"Who're you?"

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsume," She said, "I know a place that's cheap and close to the academy."

"Are you sure? You already did enough for us, as is," Zetsubou asked.

"Anything for a friend," She smiled.

"Hey, Zetsubou!" Shi pouted, "What happened to not being a social person?! I thought we were you're only friends?" Not that he didn't want to have him get more friends, but she's getting bad vibes from this person, even if there was some good one mixed with those.

"Don't mind her," He said, "She's Shi Shiori, a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you," Natsume smiled, "Hey, what's that?"

She pointed to the flames that was hovering around Shi, which were a deeper color of red than before, she swore that it was purple not too long ago. Another kekkei genkei maybe, if so she wondered what it could do.

"This?" Shi asked, "This are something I got from my dad, never asked what it was called."

* * *

Natsume led them to a two story building, from the front it looked like a fairly well kept building, there was no real damage or decay viable to the eye. A plain grey, it wasn't the most eye catching but it did look nice. Making their way up to the end of the second floor, they noticed that it seemed like there weren't any occupants of the building besides them, the dust had covered the top and bottom of the doors a clear indicator that they haven't been opened in quite some time.

The inside were fairly regular, three rooms, a living room, a small kitchen, two showers, one storage room and somewhere to do their laundry.

All in all it was a pretty nice apartment. In addition to that it was cheap too.

Natsume mentioned that her house was close by and she will visit them to give them a tour of the village, the academy if they wanted to enroll. She said goodbye soon after, Zetsubou looked at the refrigerator and saw some food he called Shi for dinner, after that they both made their way to their respective bedrooms. Shi tried to persuade him to sleep in the same room, he was having none of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_ _ **Naruto**_ , _**it is owned by**_ _ **Masashi**_ _ **Kishimoto**_

 _ **I do not have a beta, nor am I looking for one.**_

 _ **This is my first story, hope you forgive my mistakes.**_

* * *

A few months have passed since that certain day; they still have not gotten any luck in finding Leviathan. On a side note, Natsume had visited them constantly, often to discuss their studies together.

Zetsubou had decided to enroll in the academy, but he lacked the interest in things he had already known and mastered before coming here. Shi, when she found out, decided to enroll as well, but she had no interest in the academic side of things, but she would've dominated the physical side of the Academy if not for Zetsubou saying that they must hide their strengths, rather than showing it off.

Another thing that happened in that short time was that he had found the other two targets. Uchiha Satsuki and Sasuke, twins of the Uchiha clan.

Whenever Shi and Natsume tried to converse with them, they always had their own response.

Sasuke goes, "Hn."

Satsuki say nothing and just stares into their souls.

Then Natsume dejectedly comes back to them, with a kicked puppy look, while Shi went as far as to curl up in his lap to ignore the class even when Iruka scolded her.

Her sisters for some reason forgot all about him, so he made himself permanently known to them in the only way he knows and will do willingly... fear.

One day when Mito was calmly walking into the classroom and saw her younger sister, Natsume, she went up to mock her. Once her hand connected with Natsume's shoulder her head suddenly fell off. She was shocked when every single person in the room also had been decapitated, also weird thing is. They were still talking and walking as if nothing had happened, they didn't mind the numerous blood pools that gathered underneath them, then just as sudden was the Kyuubi being dragged out of her in the most brutal way possible, also the most bloody.

She was so shocked when Natsume asked her, "Can you let go of me?" She didn't respond for a few minutes, opting to stare at the uninterested pupiless eyes of Kurushimi Zetsubou

Her glazed eyes went unnoticed, the look that usually made home in her eye soon returned. However they did widen in fear when she saw him make a slicing motion with his hand on his neck, he even went as far to mouth, 'Say this to anyone... and I will make what you saw a reality.' For added fear he also showed her the genjustsu again that was only visible to him and to her.

He swore Shi had never laughed that hard when she saw her face, but she was disgusted when she smelt pee in the room, and when she made a beeline to her seat, while walking she swore she was so stiff a tree trunk would be like paper.

He pretty much did the same thing with Narumi, but instead of retreating like her sister she decided to leap into his arms for some reason. Natsume and Shi stood there shocked at what had just happened, while their brain tried to reboot, Narumi whispered into his ear, 'You have to try better than that, Scales.' And sat next to her sister, smiling cutely as if nothing had just happened.

Where she got that nickname, he never found out.

Then back to the present time Shi had just been stretching after a hard day of school... well, for her at least, for them it was pretty easy.

"Finally!" She yelled, "It's over! School is finally over!"

He weighed his chances of not getting hurt and then he chose, "For today at least," That had gotten him a punch in the face and a black eye.

"Shut up," She huffed, "Let me relish this feeling, go to that alley so you won't disturb me or something."

He sighed, "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Natsume!"

Shi stood there in the middle of the road, while she watched her friend go into an alley and her other friend (though she'd rather die than call her that) walked away.

"What the- Hey, Natsume! Wait for me!" Their houses were close together so they had decided to walk to school and back together.

On a positive side, that meant Zetsubou can't get lost... crap.

* * *

It was a cold night in town of Konoha, especially so in the Uchiha District which was practically a small village. The last few months have been strange for her, the sudden enrollment of Kurushimi Zetsubou and Shi Shiori, she didn't know what his intention was, but Kurushimi tried to speak with her. He even managed to get a few words out of her because of the randomness of his questions.

Which also made her fan boys glare at him with hate and her brother began to act strangely shortly after. He began to pay attention to their conversation, try to stalk them though he didn't last long because of his own fan-girls. When Kurushimi first saw them he said, "Fan-girls... I forgot what they meant, but I get a chill whenever I think of that word." She gave him a silent giggle for that.

When Taijustsu training time came, she for once decided to watch it; while it encourages the fan boys she mainly watched it for Kurushimi. For someone that claimed he never had a teacher in his life, he was pretty good at it especially when one was stupid enough to insult his choice of clothing.

Does a jacket that looked like it was made from mist and pants that almost blend in with the shadows deserve to be mocked? Oh right, it was because of the gloves Shi gave him, orange monstrosities they are good thing it was only for a week… bad thing, he had to wear it 24/7.

Long story short, fist met eye, leg meets stomach and one recently knocked unconscious idiot.

Shuriken and Kunai training, failed that one miserably, he said he was better at bow and arrows than shuriken, at swords than kunai.

Ninjustsu he perfected the Kawarimi on the first try, henged into something that scared everyone at that time and made clones out of shadows, which he calls 'Shadow Arts: Clones' which surprised anyone in the immediate area.

Genjustu, he was paired with Mito who almost fainted on the spot when she heard the announcement. The goal was to make the person in front of you scared. She didn't know what Mito saw, but that face was forever engraved in her memory.

Stasuki was walking in the District, exploring the silent place as she pondered on what gave Kurushimi his 'Shadow Art,' she knew it wasn't from Shikamaru's Clan's hiden and he didn't say that he had a blood line. Currently she was dressed in a kimono with the Uchiha crest sewed into it.

She breathed in the fresh, clean night air and the cloth that was forcefully shoved into her mouth.

"Hehehe!" She heard what she assumed was her kidnappers' friend, "The Uchiha heir's sister! We could make great money in the Ligthning Tavern!"

"Mmph!" A kidnapping?! How? This place was literally littered with Uchiha guards, so how the hell did they get in here?!

"No use trying to escape missy!" She couldn't see who they are and what they look like, but judging by their voices she knew her kidnappers were both males, "With you as a breeding stock, the Raikage might reward us with us being the first to use you!"

Satsuki had no idea why they wanted her specifically when there were lots of other female Uchiha's in their clan. Nonetheless, she was terrified, she had read about blood lines ending due to the last female member being kidnapped to force reproduction choosing to end their life than please whoever their kidnappers was. She still haven't figured out how they got in by the way.

Zetsubou didn't get lost, not now not ever, and he also was more curious than a Nekomata and Bakeneko. So when he saw Satsuki get kidnapped, he of course followed them all the way until the borders of the Fire Country.

The two shinobi foolishly took of the strap that covered Satsuki's sight to see her look as they neared the borders, they were pleased as despair clouded her eyes and her walk became sluggish rather than the desperate struggling from before. Just as they begin to think they were home free, the night has just become darker.

Wolf like howls ware heard all around and crimson eyes appeared one after another, one in particular was larger than every one of them combined.

"I can't let you do that," A voice ominously said, "She's also doesn't want to let you go either, and to tell you the truth."

The light of the moon appeared revealing hundreds of wolves and one large one, with a kid on top of it.

The kid's eyes opened, amber eyes glaring at their very souls, "I don't like people taking those I have an interest in."

The large wolf howl was all the others needed for a signal to attack.

"H-hey," One of them stuttered, "W-What?! Hey, what are you doing?! Stop that!"

His companion was slowly walking towards the large wolf his eyes had zero light on them and his movement was more sluggish than Satsuki. He was right in front of it, until the smaller ones pounced on him and ripped him apart piece by piece.

He stared in horror, that was a jounin level shinobi of the Cloud and he was a higher level than him! If he was torn to shred in a matter of seconds then what would happen to him?! Not wanting to risk his life, he turned tail and ran for dear life.

He didn't get far, managing to get only one step before being sliced in half by a person who looked like Kurushimi.

Satsuki kept walking even when they weren't forcing her anymore; she had lost all hope of coming back to her family and Konoha.

"Are you all right?"

Satsuki looked up blank faced, "Kurushimi..."

"I came to save you," He said, "Now, I'll ask again... are you all right..."

"Yeah..." Her legs lost their strength all of a sudden, Kurushimi dashed to catch her, "... This doesn't mean... we're friends."

* * *

Satsuki stared at the crackling fire, enjoying the warmth it gave her while protecting her from the cold of the night, her wearing a kimono and cold does not produce good results, so Kurushimi decided to make a fire for the night. Speaking of him he went out to find some food leaving her somewhat alone, if she considered the wolves that are made of 'shadows' company then she was far from alone.

"I'm back," Kurushimi pierced two large fishes on sticks and held them over the fire, "Is fish fine with you?"

Satsuki nodded, "... Why are you doing this?"

"Why," He said, "Why shouldn't I? You're a classmate and I've taken an interest in you."

"So you're just another fan boy," She grimly said, "What do you wan-"

"Don't compare me with those idiots," He abruptly said, "When I said interest, I meant something about you piqued my curiosity. Maybe it's the scar on your face, which is quite lovely by the way, or something else entirely..."

"How?! I mean," She was acting out of character, from what he remembered, "Wh-What scar? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That one," His hand rose to trail the lightning shaped scar that went down her left eye, "It looks beautiful on you, why do you hide it?"

"... Again, what are you talking about?!" She laughed out of character, "There isn't a scar on my skin, get your hand off my face!"

"You don't have to hide it," He said.

"I already said I don't have one!" She huffed, "And get your hand off my face!"

Kurushimi paid her order no mind, "Feia, take your comrades and guard this area will you?"

Feia, the large wolf, nodded.

Once it was out of sight Satsuki asked, "What is she? I've never seen a wolf before, but I'm sure there isn't on that are just shadows."

"Feia? They're the Shadow Spirit clan, a summon, she's the daughter of the leader, youngest and the only female in her siblings of eight." He said, "There are eight other summoners of this clan than me."

"Shadow Spirit summoning contract," She muttered, "Never heard of it."

 _'Must be because it's from the underworld.'_ He was only able to sign it when he saved Feia while she was on her human form from a couple of younger demons and from what he had heard the others had similar cases, "Really? It a fairly popular clan from where I come from though."

"Anyway, it's getting late go to sleep," He said, "They will protect you, so sleep all you want."

She didn't get to talk, cause of him knocking her out, last thing she saw was someone walking towards them and him pulling out a sword out of nowhere and speaking to the stranger.

"What do you want?" Zetsubou coldly asked, "Fifth."

Fifth smiled, "Come on, Ninth! Does a brother wanting to catch up with his younger brother after five years so suspicious?"

He said nothing and just stared, "I'll ask again, _what_ do you want?" _'Besides, the only one I care about are Second and Third... as I suspected, Master has sent us forward in time...'_

He pouted, "Ninth~ is this how you treat your brothers?! Second would be disappointed in you!"

"I don't care about that!" He growled, Feai suddenly appearing on his side, "I'll ask one last time! _What do you want?!_ "

"Ninth~" He pouted, "Come on! You know what I want."

Zetsubou moved closer to Satsuki while Feia circled around them, while Fifth smirked.

"Step away from the girl," He threatened, "You may be our youngest brother, but that doesn't mean we won't go easy on you." A Shadow Wolf that was way bigger than Feia suddenly appeared, "Sheo, show these idiot why people call you the Bloodhound."

Sheo growled, _**"Sister, prepare yourself!"**_

Feia growled back, _**"You won't take us down!"**_

Zetsubou mounted her, "I won't let someone be your plaything if I can do anything about it."

Fifth wiped his glasses while his eyes like Zetsubou appeared to have a insane look in them. His bowl shaped green hair radiating a neon green light and his arms began to leak a fluid of the same color.

"You're Wrath isn't going to save you from my Greed this time!" He cracked his knuckles and licked his book, "Now, let us engage in combat, brother!"

They were about to attack when they suddenly stopped, Sheo looked like he was saying something to Fifth.

"Third?!" He asked, "What does he want?! Rogue Demons?! He can take care of himself! What, Rogue Demonesses? Hold on, I'm coming!"

"You got lucky Ninth," He smirked, "Sadly, we can't continue this bout apparently the place where Third was ambushed by Rogue Demons and Demonesses."

"We'll see, ya! Everyone, fall back!"

Thousands of Shadow Wolf Spirits as large as Feia suddenly leaped out of every direction behind him.

 _'I was surrounded?!'_ Third would be ashamed of him, _'I never even noticed and by_ _Feia's_ _expression, she didn't too.'_

"Oh, let me give you a parting gift!" Fifth suddenly said, "Relax Sheo, it won't hurt him that much... I think."

Sheo spoke to Fifth for a while longer and eventually sighed, a glyph appeared on the ground and out came a serrated sword as wide as his wrist, "Wha-"

He was cut... literally, from the middle of his forehead to his right eye to his right jaw. A serrated pattern sudden appeared and soon blood dripped down the hard soil, staining the grass.

Zetsubou did not scream and he most definitely not roll on the ground in pain, he glared at Fifth with more hate than before with his remaining eye.

* * *

Satsuki yawned she rubbed her eyes to shake the sleep off her, then the memories of last night rushed into her like a flash flood.

"Kurushimi!" She gasped, "What happened?! Who did this to you?!"

"... There was one left," He lied, "He got the drop on me... and I paid the price."

He gestured to the bandages that were long since stained red by his blood.

That didn't make Satsuki any less worried, those wounds look serious and by his pale skin he must've lost a lot of blood. She might have acted cold to him in the Academy, but that was how she is to people she doesn't care about... she acted even colder to fanboys.

"Anyways, let's get going," He said, "If we start now, we should arrive in Konoha by sunset. Here eat this; it should sustain you for the walk ahead."

He tossed her a small knapsack, which she struggled to catch and took a peek inside of it. Cooked fish upon cooked fish they were small compared to the large one they ate last night, but it would last her the day if she rationed it well.

Then a thought occurred to her, "What about you?"

He merely raised a knapsack similar to hers.

She took some fishes out of hers and ate them for breakfast.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and Shi was worried, no sign of Zetsubou in the last 20 hours 35 minutes and 5 seconds, she had been counting, when she had last seen him. She knew he was bad at directions and he wouldn't dare lie to her; it was why she had casted a tracking spell on him back in the underworld after all unfortunately it had been lost in the teleportation process and she lost the required ingredients to make the effect permanent. She pouted a whole day after the revelation and even skipped class.

Shi was also bored... she didn't know why Zetsubou and Leviathan called her dangerous when she was bored, really does making dolls qualify as dangerous? That thought in mind she smiled as she completed her first doll for the day... then channeled her energy in it... not her chakra, but the demonic energy she got from her father.

The doll's head suddenly began spinning and Shi's smile became wider than before. Its hair became more human, its face made from silk became skin and several cracks appeared, it grew fingers and toes, it grew bigger and bigger until it was a big as a six-year old human girl. A big smile that threatened to rip its face apart dawned on its face once the transformation was complete.

"Mama!" It gleefully cried out, "Where's Papa?! Mimi wants Papa! Master~"

She paid her no mind choosing to start making another one, for some reason it pleased her when they called her Mama and a certain hanyo. A crashing of a plate, she still smiled Zetsubou may be mad at her but the entertainment she gets when they are still alive will satisfy her boredom until he gets back and will be worth his rage.

In a village near Konoha Zetsubou got a shiver down his spine, he glanced at the direction of Konoha, somehow he felt like a very, very dark cloud had neared Konoha. They had to hurry; he didn't like this feeling... which usually came with Shi trying to make another one of those cursed dolls of her's.

* * *

"... Let's stop here," Kurushimi said, " Satsuki, eat your lunch we're closing Konoha, but we need to be prepared for the worst... just in case."

Satuski nodded and sat down next to him she was now more comfortable with him, not that she would ever admit that out loud, "Are you finally going to eat yours?"

"I'm still full from the boar last night," He shrugged.

"Too bad," She said, "Hey, want to come to my place after this? I got to reward you from saving me!"

"I'll go to your place," He said, "I don't know how I feel about a reward though. _'That feeling from before hasn't left me, in fact it seemed to increase tenfold since the first.'_

Satsuki smiled, "Hey, I don't usually do this but I'll make an exception this time."

She leaned a bit closer to him slightly blushing from the contact while she popped another fish in her mouth.

"Papa!" A childish voice shouted, "Papa! Papa! PAPA! PA-"

Zetsubou had just realized on why he had gained that shiver not too long ago when he saw that... green haired monstrosity his Shadow Arts had acted on pure instinct. It showed no mercy, rising from its shadow it rose as a big hand and crushed that doll in a matter of seconds.

"Those again?!" This is bad, very bad Konoha might be in danger of a few deaths in this situation, "Satsuki, sorry about this! But we've got to hurry or else there'll be more casualties because of those cursed dolls."

Kurushimi carried her in a bridal style making her blush redder than a ghost pepper or one of Itachi's jutsu.

She was unable to form a single clear word other than, "W-What?!" Then some more incoherent words, then just pure gibberish. She didn't know what was going on, but she wasn't complaining.

* * *

"PAPA! PAPA!" A literal flood of those demons cried when they spotted him, "PAPA! PAPA! PA-" And just as the last one, they were all crushed in minutes.

He paid no mind to the bloody bodies he passed and made a beeline to their home... he briefly made a detour to the Namikaze estate and snatched Natsume before she and her family could see him and then made a real beeline to their home. On a side note, he didn't know chains could work against them because they were so damn fast… this knowledge could be useful.

On a side note, he was sure he was deaf on the left ear from Natsume's shriek. Then potentially the other when she saw his wound, then this was solidified when he saw another flood of those demons.

After a few hours of endless struggles and various Shadow Arts they had finally made it. As a result, the two girls on him will never look at an apple the same again. They saw Shi happily humming a tune as she was aided by yet another doll in making yet another doll, her flames rapidly flickering between red and yellow.

"Shi!" Zetsubou shouted, "Stop this at once!"

Shi jumped, "Zetsubou, you scared me! And what happened to your eye?!"

"Never mind that!" He shouted crushing yet another doll as it tried to hug him… knife in hand and the fact that it was pointed at his head made him all the more sure that it just tried to kill him, "End this madness! You almost killed us... again!"

"Of course!" With a snap of her finger she ended the dolls in an instant with their final scream of, 'PAPA!'

The number of casualties today was a staggering number of 10 genins 3 chunins and 5 jounin when they surprised them.

"What have I told you?!" He yelled, "Never make those monstrosities ever again! By Shinigami, you sent a total of 18 souls to him."

Satsuki was still blushing in his arms which earned a shocked look from Natsume and Shi, which turned into a look of rage... not that he noticed that, he was too busy trying to calm himself.

"Where have you been?" She asked completely ignoring his words and the Satsuki… and the red goo on the walls that suspiciously looked like blood, "I was worried, you know."

"Worried, I don't doubt," He sighed, "I know you got bored, but for my sanity refrain from making those dolls again."

Sighing, he glanced at Satsuki, "Can we do what you wanted tomorrow? I'm tired and out of chakra, Natsume can you make sure Shi is actually doing something that isn't making another one of those dolls?"

"Y-yeah," She still didn't understand what was happening, "Be right back!"

Satsuki nodded and exited their house, Zetsubou leaned against the couch and when he found it against his satisfactory he went to his bed. Just as when he was almost in the realm of sleep, he felt two soft objects on his forehead and someone snuggling next to him. He was too tired to care so he let them do whatever they wanted, in fact the person was warm and cold at the same time, not that he cared cause the heat dominated the cold, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled it towards him.

Shi Shiori decided to change her mind; it was worth it, very worth it! The last time they slept together was when they first met and when he suddenly left her house seven years ago. She had been trying to do it again with him, but she either gets rejected or someone stops her.

 _'Ah~ Now this is bliss,'_ She thought, _'I hope we can stay like this for all eternity.'_

If she had any wishes in her life right now... she would wish she and Zetsubou/Verios would stay friends and maybe... no, that would be pushing her luck, just friends are alright. Her flames changed colors to pink, matching the light blush on her face and then lowering to make them warmer. She rose up and gave him peck on the forehead, as she drifted to sleep something soft also touched her forehead, what the person got in return was a smile that could make people mistake her for an Angel even if she was Shinigami's daughter.

On second thought don't compare her with those infuriating happy go lucky air-heads, especially with a certain someone as the sister of the leaders of the Angels.


End file.
